How to raise an explosive boyfriend
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Punya pacar preman? Jirou Kyouka mengalaminya. — AU; bakujirou. preman-tapi-soft-di-dalam!katsuki. judul tidak nyambung.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Gajeness, AU, maybe OOC, rare pair, keju, garing, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**How to raise an explosive boyfriend**

Punya pacar preman? Jirou Kyouka mengalaminya.

Kekasihnya memang bertalenta dalam akademis, fisik, dan musik. Namun pemuda itu termasuk salah seorang anggota geng preman paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Sesekali ia merokok dan sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran.

Sebelum mereka berpacaran, Bakugou Katsuki—nama pemuda itu—pernah membuat seorang guru emosi hingga sang guru hampir memukulnya dengan penggaris besi tajam. Pernah juga ia membuat teman sekelasnya hampir keluar sekolah. Selain itu ia juga pernah membuat teman sekelasnya menangis dan membantah peraturan guru selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Pemuda itu memang brengsek.

Bakugou Katsuki adalah sosok yang dihindari oleh Kyouka. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang seperti itu.

Tapi—

Enam bulan lalu, Kyouka terkejut setengah mati ketika pemuda yang paling ia hindari itu menembaknya di koridor sekolah, disaksikan oleh banyak pasang mata. Banyak yang terkejut, ada yang menatap Kyouka penuh simpati, bahkan banyak juga yang tidak peduli. Kata-kata pemuda itu pun tidak romantis. Hanya: "Kau dan aku. Kita pacaran. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kyouka sebenarnya ingin menolak pernyataan cinta tidak terduga itu, namun tatapan menusuk Katsuki seolah meruntuhkan pertahanannya, membuat lidahnya kelu, membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia menolak preman nomor satu itu? Alhasil Kyouka mengangguk pasrah. _Untuk sementara, cari aman. Lagipula suatu hari aku akan memutuskannya atau dia akan bosan padaku_.

Saat mereka mulai berpacaran, kebiasaan buruk lelaki itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Katsuki tidak merokok lagi, mulai memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan jarang mengajak ribut geng lain.

Kyouka tentu saja terkejut dengan perkembangan signifikan Katsuki. Tak hanya itu saja, seluruh anggota geng preman Katsuki ikut terkejut. Pemuda bersurai _ash blond_e itu memang masih sering bertengkar, namun tidak separah dulu.

Yang paling Kyouka tidak sangka, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu. Tak ia sangka Katsuki—meski kasar—adalah sosok yang baik hati di dalam. Terkadang perhatian sekecil apapun dari pemuda itu membuatnya luluh. Pernah ketika ia sedang sakit, Katsuki memasakannya semangkok bubur, memaksanya makan hingga menemaninya sepanjang hari sampai tertidur.

Gitu-gitu Katsuki peduli pada pacarnya. Ia memang brengsek, namun sesekali ia bersikap manis. Terkadang ia tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri—dasar _tsundere_. Mulutnya seperti kebun binatang, namun bahasa tubuh dan tindakannya tak dapat membohongi bahwa Katsuki benar-benar tulus berpacaran dengannya.

Hal sesederhana itu yang membuat hati seorang Jirou Kyouka yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan asmara klepek-klepek.

Meski begitu, Katsuki tetap saja menyebalkan.

Satu hal yang Kyouka benci; pemuda itu tidak pernah memanggil namanya. _Baka Onna_, _Mimi_, dan _Motamota _menjadi panggilan sehari-harinya.

Pemuda itu juga pencemburu buta. Ia selalu marah-marah setiap kali Kaminari Denki maupun Sero Hanta mendekatinya atau barangkali hanya sekadar berbincang ringan dengannya. Kedua lelaki itu memang satu geng dengan Katsuki, namun tetap saja pemuda itu tidak suka setiap kali mereka dekat-dekat dengan _Baka Onna_-nya.

Pernah suatu hari Katsuki hampir membuat Denki babak belur akibat terlalu dekat dengan Kyouka-nya. Untungnya gadis itu dengan sigap meredakan amarah Katsuki sebelum Denki terluka parah. Ternyata _simple _sekali meredakan amarah Katsuki saat itu; peluk saja dari belakang dan pemuda itu langsung diam.

Selain itu, pemuda itu juga selalu menciumnya di sembarang tempat. Terkadang di koridor sekolah yang ramai atau kantin sekolah, ia tidak segan-segan menyambar bibir gadis itu meski banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan tak etis itu—ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Kyouka adalah miliknya pada semua orang. Terkadang ciuman Katsuki penuh dominasi, terkadang juga lembut. Kyouka tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kekasihnya itu jago sekali dalam berciuman.

Hubungan seksual? Belum pernah sama sekali. Katsuki bilang dada Kyouka terlalu rata untuk dinikmati dan ia malas berhubungan ranjang. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia ingin menjaga Kyouka, menunggunya hingga ia siap. Ia tidak ingin merusak gadis itu.

Bergenggaman tangan saat berkencan juga sesekali. Kencan pertama aja sempat nyaris hancur lebur karena Katsuki marah-marah pada Kyouka yang memakai celana pendek. Karena itu Katsuki melepas jaketnya dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk melingkarkannya di pinggang.

Terkadang Kyouka sebal. Ia ingin sesekali Katsuki memanggil namanya, ingin sesekali bisa mengganggu Denki dengan tenang, ingin sekali-kali Katsuki membiarkannya dekat dengan Yaomomo—yang Kyouka suka hanya Katsuki seorang kok.

Tapi Katsuki selalu mengawasinya, bahkan mengancam Kaminari dan Momo supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Rasa sayang pemuda itu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi terkadang Kyouka kesal.

Meski begitu, Kyouka tidak membenci Katsuki. Sebaliknya, ia amat sayang pada pemuda itu.

Katsuki adalah Katsuki. Seburuk apapun temperamennya, Katsuki mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri. Lagipula sejujurnya terkadang ia merasa perlakuan Katsuki padanya cukup manis. Ia terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Suatu hari, Kyouka mendapat kabar buruk dari Kirishima Eijirou—teman satu geng Katsuki. Katanya, Katsuki habis berkelahi dengan preman kota sebelah dan mengalami patah tulang pada tangan kirinya. Katsuki tidak terluka parah, hanya kondisi tangan kirinya saja yang buruk dan ditemani dengan sedikit memar pada badan dan wajahnya. Kira-kira sekitar tiga bulan ia akan pulih.

Mendengarnya, tubuh Kyouka melemas. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Buru-buru ia menuju ke alamat rumah sakit yang diberikan oleh Eijirou.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyouka langsung mengunjungi kamar rawat inap pemuda itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, mengabaikan aturan rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari menuju pemuda itu, mendekap tubuh penuh perban Katsuki. Pemuda itu terkesiap, namun kembali tenang. Ia balas memeluk Kyouka, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit gadisnya.

"Katsuki bodoh! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Katsuki mendecih sebal. Tapi dalam hati senang karena Kyouka mengunjunginya, mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Ini cuma luka kecil, _Baka_. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Kyouka ingin memukul kepalanya karena sikapnya yang keras kepala itu, namun diurungkannya mengingat kondisi pemuda itu.

"Astaga, ini bukan luka kecil! Tangan kirimu aja sampai patah. Kenapa kau bisa mematahkan tangan kirimu?"

Katsuki menghela napas, melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggembungkan pipi kesal. Tangan kanannya mengepal, seperti ingin menghajar seseorang.

Kyouka terkekeh. Baginya, kekasihnya lebih kekanakkan dibanding orang-orang yang ia kenal.

"Ini tidak lucu! Argh, mereka terlalu kuat. Apalagi manusia berambut merah putih itu. Aku benci sekali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Memuakkan! Untungnya aku berhasil mengalahkannya, yah meski dampaknya seperti ini. Aku lengah saat ia melancarkan serangan pada tangan kiriku. Ugh, mengingatnya membuatku ingin membalas dendam."

Pemuda itu merengut. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Kyouka tersenyum lembut, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Bisa ia rasakan pipi Katsuki memanas akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir dan kau harus tanggung jawab! Lain kali jangan melibatkan diri dengan perkelahian yang membahayakan nyawamu, ya?"

Melihat senyum lembut Kyouka, Katsuki meleleh. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal sudah membuat perempuan itu khawatir. Saat ia jatuh cinta pertama kali pada Kyouka, ia bersumpah untuk menjaganya dan tidak akan membuatnya khawatir—apalagi menangis. Tapi, janji itu tidak selalu ia tepati. Katsuki yang keras kepala dan bertemperamen tinggi selalu saja melibatkan dirinya dalam situasi berbahaya.

Katsuki nyengir. Ia mengacak surai keunguan Kyouka, membuat helai-helai pendek itu berantakan. Kyouka terkejut. Kedua pipinya memerah.

_Manis sekali_.

"Katsuki!"

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Baka_."

Kyouka menghela napas. Ia menatap Katsuki khawatir, juga penuh harap.

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa Kyouka duga, pemuda itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Katsuki tersenyum lembut—sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Katsuki.

"Janji."

"Janji. Kalau kau terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi, aku akan marah besar."

Katsuki mengangguk mantap. Wajahnya mendekat. Kedua pipi Kyouka memerah ketika pemuda itu menempelkan kening mereka. Bisa ia rasakan deru napas hangat Katsuki menerpa wajahnya. Tatapan pemuda itu melembut. Kyouka berusaha menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan maut pacarnya—hal ini tidak bagus untuk jantungnya! Namun gagal. Kedua matanya membalas tatapan Katsuki, terpesona dengan kedua iris pemuda itu.

Rasanya wajah Katsuki semakin tampan saja.

_Terlalu dekat! Tuhan, tolong aku! Jantungku mau meledak!_ Kyouka berteriak dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Sudah berapa kali Kyouka hampir jantungan gara-gara _gap moe _Katsuki hari ini?

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kyouka."

Kyouka terdiam, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pemuda itu benar-benar memanggil namanya.

Memori sore ini akan selalu terekam dalam ingatannya.

"Terima kasih juga karena selalu menjagaku, Katsuki."

Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

**finish**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fict gaje ini~ Kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
